Secrets in the Bushes
by BangKid
Summary: Taito. I repeat Taito! This is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it.


Title: Secrets in the Bushes  
Censore: PG-13  
Notes: Taichito warning! Matt and Taichi are a couple in this! That means boys and boys. You have been warned so much that if you hate Taichito and yet you are still reading, I feel no pity for you. This story takes place maybe a year after they get back from the Digital world.  
  
  
  
Mimi had been working for weeks on her plan. She had a little help from Sora, but she was the mastermind behide it. The digidestined had fallen apart from each other and Mimi wanted to see everyone again. She made secret invitations and had them delivered to everyone. They would be at the park at about 1. She had maybe ten minutes.  
  
Mimi put up one more streamer in the rafters of the small shelter. She and her mom worked through the night for two days to fix everything. She had enough food to feed an army of Agumon!  
  
Sora slowly walked and waved, "Hey Mimi! Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes Sora, but aren't you a little early?" Mimi said as she climbed down the ladder after tieing several ballons up.  
  
"No. It's 1, now."  
  
"Oh, my watch must be slow," she rattled her watched and glared at it.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone...... Mimi? Sora?" Koushiro said when he saw the table and the girls, "What is this?"  
  
Mimi ran over and hugged him, "It's a surprise! It took me forever to where you lived. I'm so glad you got my invitation!"  
  
Koushiro looked very surprised, "But what is going on?"  
  
Sora smiled and waved, "Mimi made a suprise party for all the digidestined. I helped a little."  
  
At that moment Hikari ran up and yelled, "Hey Sora! Mimi! Koushiro! This party looks great! I was so excited when Sora told me about it."  
  
Mimi glared at Sora, "No one was supposed to know," She then beamed, "Oh well."  
  
Taichi came huffing and puffing after Hikari, "Wait up, Hikari. What's the... rush?" Taichi looked at everyone in surprise.  
  
Koushiro smiled and shook his hand, "Looks like Mimi decided to have a party. Only Sora, Hikari, and Mimi knew about it until now."  
  
Hikari smiled at Sora and Mimi, "Sora told me not to tell Taichi. It was fun hiding it from him."  
  
Taichi looked hungrly at the food, "I'm glad you forced me to wait to eat. It looks great, Mimi."  
  
Mimi laughed and bluhsed, "Dig in!"  
  
Taichi suddenly jumped in and started to smple everything. Koushiro went a little slow, but not much.  
  
All three girls sweatdroped and then began to eat slowly.  
  
Jyou walked up and saw everyone eating, "I guess I'm late. I figured you all were involved with this. The pink invitation gave it away."  
  
"Jyou!" Mimi shouted as she got up and hugged him, "I've missed you!"  
  
Jyou blushed and stepped back, "Yeah... uh.. me too."  
  
Sora laughed and then she saw Matt walking up, "Matt! Matt, over here!"  
  
Matt blinked and stopped, "Sora? What's going on?"  
  
Mimi giggled, "Surprise! I planned a party for everyone."  
  
TK poped up behind Matt, "Great! I'm starved. Come on Matt." The two brother raced over and greeted everyone. Then they started to dig in.  
  
Mimi smiled at the full friends as the complimented her cooking, "Great job Mimi! I loved it," Taichi said, patting his slightly bulging stomach.  
  
"I'm not sure about the sweet potatoes. Taichi had most of it," Matt said.  
  
"It was prodiguos. You're a great cook," Koushiro told her as she turned bright red.  
  
"Well, now what?" Hikari asked.  
  
TK grined, "How about a game? Or are you all too old for that?"  
  
Taichi smiled at him, "We'd beat you."  
  
TK grinned back out him, "Hide a seek?"  
  
Jyou sighed, "I'd rather not. I think I'm allergic to exercise."  
  
There was a lot of laughter and memories at this. Everyone sat quietly with their own thoughts for a few seconds. Mimi stood and broke the silence, "Well I liked TK's idea. I'll start. This will be fun. I feel like I'm 10 again!"  
  
Everyone jumped up and raced off.  
  
Koushiro smiled as he hide behind a tree. It was goofy to be playing this, but he liked it. He heard Mimi walking is way and he stepped deeper into the bushes. He got very quiet and heard two people talking behind him. He could hear who it was or what they were saying so he edged closer and peaked through the bushes.  
  
Taichi sat with Matt and held his hand, "Matt, I'm so glad you told me."  
  
Matt smiled at him, "I couldn't beileve I had the guts to tell you. But don't tell anyone."  
  
Taichi nodded, "I won't tell anyone." Taichi leaned in and kissed Matt.  
  
Koushiro suddenly backed up and raced out of the bushes. He ran right into Mimi and the two fell to the ground. Koushiro jumped up and help Mimi. He was stammering and stuttering, "Mimi! S-sorry. I was... r-running and...."  
  
Mimi stared down at him once she stood up, "Koushiro, are you okay?"  
  
Koushiro returned to him calm self and smiled, "I okay. I'm 'it', I take it?"  
  
Taichi and Matt came through the bushes and saw the two. Matt glanced at the two. Tries to tell if one of them saw Taichi and him together.  
  
Taichi laughed, "Gee Koushiro, you're already it?"  
  
Koushiro laughed nervously, "Yeah. Come on."  
  
The four raced back to find everyone else sitting down.  
  
Mimi raced over to them, "Koushiro's it!"  
  
"Actually I'd rather not play anymore," Koushiro told them.  
  
Sora glanced quizically at him, but shrugged, "Okay. Now what?"  
  
Jyou stood a streched as he stood up, "Let's do something else."  
  
The eight children walked around the park and simply talked about the old days. They finished their party back at the shelter. Everyone pitched in to help Mimi clean up. They then went their seperate ways.  
  
Matt caught Koushiro and pulled him to the side. "Where's TK?" Koushiro asked, nervously.  
  
"He went home with Hikari and Taichi. I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was you in the bushes, wasn't it?"  
  
Koushiro gulped he couldn't look Matt in the eyes, "Yeah."  
  
It was Matt's turn to gulp, "Oh man... Koushiro don't..."  
  
"I won't. Whatever you and Taichi do I'll keep a secret as long as you want me too," he told Matt.  
  
Matt noded, "Okay, thanks Koushiro." with that Matt walked off.  
  
Koushiro sighed. He had a nice day but the secret he now knew were different and slightly scary.  
  
  
What Secrets are in the bushes?  
What can you find there?  
Will the secrets flies free?  
Or shall they be locked away with care?  
Oh Koushiro, do your part,  
Keep the Secret in the Bushes.  
  
  
So, for my first story, what do you think? Should I continue? I'm new at this so be nice. And if you're still a flammer reading this, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? If you don't like it, don't read it! Oh yeah, question to the people: what other yaoi couple would you like to see? I hear people like Jyoushiro. Oh, and could someone tell me TK's Japanese name? I'm blanking here. I know the American anmes better but the Japanese are cooler.  
  



End file.
